minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Georgia3904/A portal to Wikia (Part 3, MCSM)
thanks to everyone that joined! this part is good! (Well if you're not Ocelot.....) Chapter 3 Order and Georgia stood close to the fireplace “do you think Jesse killed TorqueDawg?” asked Order. “I didn’t think of that. Maybe your right!” Order nodded “it all adds up!” then Jesse walked over to the two girls “hey guys, Order and G did she call you?” Order nodded. “G is my nickname but close I guess.” Georgia told Jesse. “Hey Jesse, what’s up?” Jesse nodded “well I know things are crazy but I want to ask you guys some questions.” “Really? Well, what?!” Order and Georgia looked at one another. “Anyone you can think of that would want something bad to happen TorqueDawg?” “Well, you see, I never had a problem, he didn’t care about me, but I know other people had problems with him. More than half our group had problems with him.” Georgia looked at Peace and Kirby. “I don’t know if you saw, but he was a bit of a griefer…” Order looked a Georgia “yeah and a thief!” Jesse’s eyebrows rise “thief uh?” “Yep” said Georgia. Jesse looked at Order “Order you seemed pretty curious about what was in TorqueDawg’s pockets, what’s up with that?” Order failed to meet Jesse’s eyes, she then looked at Jesse “well he was a very well-known thief, I just wanted to see what he had, and that’s it!” Jesses eyes narrowed “uh huh…” Georgia smiled “curiosity kills the cat.” They both looked at Georgia “what?” “Ok then.” Jesse stopped looking at Georgia “Peace and TorqueDawg didn’t get along by the looks of it, what’s up with that?” Georgia looked down “oh THAT! Real shame, real shame.” Order looked at Peace and Kirby “he broke into his house and stole a bunch of stuff form him, he was really mad about it.” Georgia could tell by the look on Jesse’s face he was out of things to say. “You don’t say…” Jesse then walked away slowly “thanks for the questions guys.” Order and Georgia smiled “no problem.” Georgia smiled “yes no problem!” Jesse walked over to Kirby and Peace “hey guys.” Kirby looked at Peace then Jesse “oh, uh, hello?” Peace smiled a little “hi there.” Jesse sat at the chair at the head of the table “I’ve got a few questions about this, TorqueDawg situation.” Peace and Kirby looked at one another “yeah? Go ahead.” Jesse eyes locked on Peace “Peace you didn’t seem like much of a TorqueDawg fan whys that?” all they could hear for a few second was the fire cracking in the background “oh come! You meet him! No one liked that guy, I was the only one who would admit it!” Peace looked at Kirby “well yeah he wasn’t the nicest person…” Peace’s eyes then where filled with hate “he was mostly mean to the girls, for fun.” Jesse was shocked by this “Georgia never said that.” Kirby frowned “she keeps her feeling to herself.” Peace and Kirby looked at one another. “Peace, Georgia and Order something about you and TorqueDawg.” Peace didn’t flinch “yeah?” “He stole something form you. Is that true?” Peace looked away “ok yes, he stole my creeper head, my first one and-“Kirby shot a glare at Peace “wait he did take the-?” Peace put his hand over Kirby’s mouth “shut it!” “Ok…?” said Jesse. “Seems like people wanted to see TorqueDawg’s stuff why do you think that?” “Someone like him? He could’ve had all kinds of cool stuff.” Said Peace “uh huh.” “TorqueDawg was clearly targeted with this trap, why him?” Kirby talked first “WEEEEEELLLLLLL we was bragging about have a ‘rare item.’” “But we wouldn’t show it to anyone. Typical TorqueDawg….” “sooooo what can you tell me about the rare item?” Peace and Kirby looked at one another “we don’t know.” “Yeah sorry.” Jesse frowned ‘Ok…” “Okay that’s it for now guys.” Jesse walked off Jesse walked over to Cassie and Ocelot and her cat “hey Ocelot and Cassie rose right?” Jesse asked “yep, hi that’s me!” Smiled Cassie “hey Jesse.” Jesse heard a meow “oh and Winslow says hi too! Hehe.” Jesse locked eyes on Cassie “you guys mind if I ask you guys some questions?” Cassie smiled happily “NOPE what are the questions?” Jesse looked at Cassie. “Cassie, you seemed upset about Order wanting to know what was in TorqueDawgs inventory, whys that?” Cassie looked Scarred “oh I was?” Jesse frowned “yes why’s that?” Cassie looked more confused “well, it-it had just happned and she was all curious about what was in pockets! I means it just, cold.” Jesse’s green eyes stayed on Cassie. “Uh huh...” Cassie ad Ocelot looked at one another. “Any guess why someone would kill TorqueDawg?”Asked Jesse. Cassie crossed her arms and looks at the roof “uuuuhhh, oh gosh, oh gosh. He was a little… ‘Prickly’ around the edges you know, you-you have to ask other people, I didn’t really know him.” Ocelot spoke up “well I don’t want to say anything mean about a guy that’s not here to defend himself, but you met him right? Prickly is a little more of an understatement.” “Ocelot, Cassie, Winslow. Thanks for the time.” “So TorqueDawg has this item, but no one will tell me what it is.” Ocelot walked over to Jesse and his friends. “I uh think I can share some light on that.” Petra crossed her arms “well now MY curiosity is piqued.” Ivor looked at Petra “they already had me at ‘rare item.’” Jesse walked forward “thank goodness SOMEONE is trying to help me, thanks Slayer.” Ocelot looked away for a second “there’s a temple, somewhere in the middle of nowhere and its been there forever, no one knows who build it, but there is a flint and steel in it, it looks just like a normal flint and steel. But it’s really rare, it has this enchantment, it can-“ “open portals to other words?” Ocelot’s eye lit up “yes! Wait WHAT? How’d you know about that?” Jesses’ friends looked at Jesse with worry “I actually have one of my own.” Jesse winked at Ocelot and pulled out a blue tinted flint and steel “I just used it a-“Ocelot was shocked “put that away!” Jesse put the flint steel away and fast. “You can’t just pull that out randomly here!” Ocelot smiled a little “I had a theory about why we’re all here, and I think you just proofed it!” Ocelot walked over to the head of the table. “Everyone, Everyone!” Everyone sat down. “we’re all been freaking out, wondering why we are all here, why TorqueDawg died and Jesse just uncover a very important clue.” Georgia eyebrows raised “what? Really?” Ocelot sat down “whoever invited us, whoever killed TorqueDawg,” Ocelot pulled the chair closer to the table “they’re after the enchantment flint and steel!” Georgia’s blood ran cold, but that was forgot “GAAH!” Ocelot fell backwards and fell into a hole that wasn’t there before “SLAYER!” yelled Order. Then the room when black. YES I DID IT! (im sorry Ocelot) Category:Blog posts